Prince of light
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: AU. Sequel to Step into the light. Three weeks have passed and now Ben's new heritage brings him more trouble, worse yet Ambrose has escaped the plumbers with a new partner and a taste for revenge. Bevin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depressed…**

**This takes place three weeks after Step into the light.

* * *

**

_**Chapter one

* * *

**_

"How can you drink that stuff?", Kevin asked watching with a mix of awe and horror as Ben drank down a Turnip and Banana smoothie. Beside him Gwen watched as well, slightly disgusted, but used to it enough to have accepted it as a part of Ben being Ben. Not that Kevin hadn't, it was just so…unnatural.

Ben grinned at them, his smile melting Kevin's heart." What are you talking about? This stuff's _awesome_!"

"Yeah, but it's just so…", Kevin started, unable to adequately describe what Ben's freak smoothie was.

"Disgusting.", Gwen finished.

Kevin nodded." Yeah."

Ben shook his head and tossed the now empty foam cup. " whatever. Hey, Kev, you still comin' over to my house to watch movies tonight?"

The older teen blushed at the idea of being alone with Ben, but quickly covered it up and grinned." Sure. As long as you don't make me watch Sumo Slammer's again."

Ben frowned outwardly, but inside his heart sped up at the idea of time _alone_ with Kevin. Ever since that night when he'd become a full Majesdanian he'd realized something incredibly important. He wasn't gay, it was just _Kevin_. He liked girls…and _Kevin_. No other guy had caught his attention and he still felt attracted to girls, he just happened to be _in love _with Kevin. He noticed Kevin staring at him, waiting for a response and his frown deepened." What's wrong with Sumo Slammers?"

Kevin just shook his head and led Ben and Gwen to the car. They all got in and headed to drop Gwen off. She had homework to do and wouldn't be joining them for movie night, not that either boy really minded. They pulled up to her house and she got out.

" Have fun guys.", She said before making her way to her door and disappearing inside.

The two boys in the car blushed and looked away from each other, Ben facing the window, thoughts on Gwen. Did she know how he felt about Kevin? No. She would have said something if she knew.

Gwen watched the car drive away and smiled knowingly. It hurt to know Kevin loved Ben, but she loved her cousin and if Kevin made Ben happy then she would make sure they were together.

She turned around and sighed heavily. Now what was she supposed to do? She'd finished her homework the day before and was left with few options.

"Gwen.", her mom called." The Gossip Girl marathon's on."

Gwen grinned. TV it is." Coming."

* * *

A humanoid creature made of what appeared to be living shadows stood in the middle of the ship's deck. It turned to glance at another and snarled.

"How long till we reach Earth?"

The other bowed down and spoke softly." Sixteen hours milord Edric."

Edric smiled nastily, his eyes hard and brutal." Good. Soon we will have that little Majesdanian princeling at our command and I will have the Throne of Zephar!"

The other bowed again. "If it is not out of turn to ask. How will you get him to do what you ask. I've heard much of him, he will not do it willingly."

Edric smiled" He is selfless. I'll target those he loves. With the threat of their deaths he'll do all I ask willingly."

"Brilliant sire."

Edric nodded." Of course it is."

He turned to stare at a large blown up picture of Ben in his Majesdanian form fighting Ambrose at the plumbers base. A sick twisted smile made it's way on Edric's face, he clicked a button and the picture changed to one of Kevin, then one of Gwen.

* * *

_**Late that night

* * *

**_

Kevin glanced down at the small form laying asleep beside him on the couch, one hand still in the bag of chips. Ben had fallen asleep halfway through the last movie and Kevin just couldn't bring himself to wake him, so instead settled on watching how the light from the TV outlined the younger boys perfect face.

As Kevin shifted Ben blearily opened his eyes and propped himself up to look around before collapsing back on the couch, back asleep. For a moment Kevin simply stared, then, after making a huge effort to stay quiet, laughed waking Ben up and sending the younger teen toppling from the couch.

"Kevin?", The smaller boy asked staring up at the still laughing teen from the floor, his eyes still dazed with sleep.

"S-Sorry…You're just so cu-funny when you sleep…",Kevin said barely catching himself before calling Ben cute to his face.

For a moment Ben stared curiously at him, eyes searching his face. '_Was he about to say cute?_', the younger teen thought, before shaking his head.' _No way. Kev's not like that_.'

Collecting himself he stood up and frowned at the other teen. The frown was fake of course, but that was hardly the point.

"So you had to laugh and scare me half to death?", He asked, eyes hard and pointed, again, fake.

"It was an accident…I swear ,man.", Kevin said grinning nervously.

Ben's eyes softened and he grinned back." You're forgiven. So since I'm up, wanna watch another movie?"

Kevin glanced at his phone and saw the time. 12:30 am. Oh well. He really didn't feel like driving home and he wanted more time with Ben.

"Sure, but you do realize it's like 12:30 in the morning right?"

Ben glanced at the wall clock." Huh. Guess we should move to my room then so the TV won't wake up my parents. C'mon."

Kevin knew Ben didn't mean it in the way he thought of, but he couldn't help but blush at the idea.

Ben turned to see if he was coming and frowned in concern." You okay? You look kinda flushed."

Ben made his way to the older boy and put a hand on his forehead to check for a fever, but found none. He breathed in Kevin's scent and felt his heart beat speed up. He quickly backed up and put on a frown.

"You don't seem to have a fever.", he said quickly looking down at his hands, eyes lingering on his left wrist where the Omnitrix had been, but was no longer.

Kevin noticed where he was looking and saw an opportunity to avoid further questioning about his blush." You miss it."

Ben nodded." A little, but I know that I did what's right. I have my own power and I'll do with that."

He grabbed a movie and , Kevin following, Made his way to his room. He popped the DVD in and plopped down on his bed patting the mattress beside him." You comin or what?"

Kevin couldn't help it, he grinned and plopped down next to the small teen, bag of chips in his lap. Ben fell asleep within minutes and ended up leaning on the older teen ,whose eyes widened at the adorable boy laying on him.

* * *

Ambrose sat cross-legged in the small cell staring angrily at the stone wall. His powers were blocked and he was stuck, all thanks to that damn insolent grandson of his. As he fumed over his unfair imprisonment he caught snippet's of conversation between a guard and very familiar voice across from him.

"Would it _kill_ you _insolent lugs _to get my some chili fry's!", a voice that sounded very close to Ben Tennyson's cried.

The guard banged on the door and walked on." Not a chance _Albedo_."

When the guard had disappeared Ambrose leaned on his door and called out to Albedo. "My dear friend, your voice sounds quite familiar. Do you perhaps know Benjamin Tennyson?"

Albedo growled." He's the reason I'm in here, trapped in this disgusting body."

Ambrose smiled darkly." How'd you like to make a partnership based around him?"

"What do you want from him?", Albedo asked, expecting him to say he wanted the Omnitrix.

Ambrose chuckled darkly. "_Revenge._"

* * *

_**Please read and review…it would mean a lot to me.**_

**So…What do you guy's think? Good start? I'm excited about this one! Woot! Go points for Gwen and he being understanding!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depressed…**

**Thank you TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld for another awesome review! I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope you like this one even more!**

**Dario Argento Syndrome , Thanks for reviewing! I love to hear from my reader! Tell me what you think of the new chapter!**

**DecemberSaturdayFan! Good to have you reviewing! Hope you like this chappie as much as you liked the last one!

* * *

**

_**Chapter one-Next morning

* * *

**_

Ben opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He was lying on something warm and moving. Wait…Moving? He looked down and gasped. He was laying on Kevin! He felt his cheeks heat up and slowly backed up-off the bed-and fell in a crumpled heap on the floor, knocking over his desk chair and a lamp.

Kevin awoke, startled by the loud crash, and glanced down at Ben who smiled up at him sheepishly. "I totally meant to do that."

Kevin smirked sleepily" sure ya did. You okay? What happened?"

Ben blushed and stuttered." I'm fine…I-I tripped…on a…"he took a look around for something he could have tripped on. His eyes zeroed in on the only thing nearby." a chip….I mean the _bag_ of chips."

The older teen grinned at him and helped him up." How does that not surprise me."

Ben turned to grab some clean clothes and turned to glance at his friend. "Ummmm could you wait in the hall while I change?"

The older teen nodded and moved to the hall, closing the door behind him. Once the older boy was gone he undressed and got into the clean clothes, pulling on his jacket when he was done. He opened the door and peeked out at Kevin before stepping into the hall.

"Done."

The taller of the two grinned." Cool. What now?"

Ben grinned hopefully." Smoothies?"

Kevin frowned." Again?"

"_Please_."

The mutant frowned, but he couldn't say no to Ben." Fine. Want me to call Gwen?"

"Yeah.", Ben said smiling." Ask her if she want's us to pick her up."

"Kay."

* * *

Gwen awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She flipped it open and glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"_Gwen. It's Kevin. Ben wants to get smoothies and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."_

She got up and moved to her closet." Sure. Just let me get dressed and do my makeup and I'll be ready to go."

"_Cool. How long you gonna need?"_

" About Thir-"She glanced in her mirror and gasped. A tall dark figure stood behind her and put something over her mouth. _Chloroform_. As her world faded to black she heard Kevin's voice over the phone.

"_Gwen?"_

"_Gwen what's wrong?"_

"_Gwen?"

* * *

_

"_Hello?_"

"Gwen. It's Kevin. Ben wants to get smoothies and we wanted to know if you wanted to come._", _he said glancing at Ben over his shoulder._  
_

" _Sure. Just let me get dressed and do my makeup and I'll be ready to go_."

He smirked."Cool. How long you gonna need?_"  
_

" _About Thir-_"

"Gwen?" He cried hearing a thud. "Gwen what's wrong? Gwen?"

Kevin's eyes widened, he closed his cell, and turned to Ben. "Gwen's in trouble. C'mon."

"What? What do you mean "Gwen's in trouble"? What kind of-"

Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs and to the car." No time!"

They got in the car and Kevin punched it. They sped towards Gwen's house in tense silence, both ready for a fight. When they arrived they shot out of the car and up to the house. Ben pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and led Kevin up to his cousin's room.

There was no sign of Gwen in the room, but her phone lay open on the floor, the only sign of struggle beside's a couple hangers strewn about on the floor. Both boys shared a look of concern with each other, Ben's expression borderline fear.

"Wh-Where is she?", Ben asked, fear and desperation clear in his voice.

Kevin sighed sadly and turned to the younger teen." I don't know. Looks like there was a struggle. I'll call Max and the plumber's helpers."

Ben nodded mutely, staring at his cousin's phone.

Kevin followed his gaze and frowned." You think you can trace her maybe?"

Ben shook his head." That's Gwen's thing. Even if I could I have no idea where to start."

Kevin nodded." I understand. I'll call Max."

* * *

The alarm blared as the two aliens ran down the corridor of the plumbers base, taking out guards as they went. Ambrose blasted the door open and they ran out into the sunlight. Albedo Quickly got into a nearby car and hotwired it, while Ambrose got in.

"Where to?", the Galvan asked grinning.

"_Benjamin Tennyson's house_."

* * *

Edric looked down at the unconscious Anodite on the floor of the cell and smiled. The princeling would have to do whatever he asked if he valued the girl's life.

"How long until she awakes?"

"Several hours milord."

Edric frowned." Hmm. Find me the princeling. I will make our proposition to him."

* * *

_**Two hours later

* * *

**_

They stood in the rust bucket, Facing Max. The old man put a hand on his raging grandson's shoulder.

"Ben. Calm down."

"Someone _took_ Gwen. How could someone _take_ Gwen? She's not exactly helpless!", The teen cried throwing his hands in the air, accidentally sending a blast of light through the Rv's roof." Sorry…"

Max sighed, looking between the angry Majesdanian and the equally angry Osmosian. "Boy's please, relax. Arguing won't help Gwen."

Kevin growled." Neither will sitting around doing nothing! Gwen could be anywhere!"

Max put a hand over his eyes and sighed. How could he argue with that. It was true. They were doing nothing and chances were Gwen was getting further and further away. He glanced at his grandson and frowned. The teen was rubbing his face, obviously aggravated.

"This would be a great time for a clue or-"

The Rv door slammed in and a Figure made of shadow's came stalking in. He turned to look at them, eye's settling on Ben.

"Hello little princeling. I am General Edric of the planet Zephar and I have taken the Anodite. You will do all I ask or she will be terminated."

Kevin and Ben shared a quick glance before Ben pulled of his id mask, revealing the glowing being beneath, and Kevin absorbed the metal of a nearby table. Ben raised a glowing hand, pulling the light to his core, causing white lightning to crackle at his fingertips.

"Yeah", Kevin growled." I don't _think_ so."

**Tada! Short chappie I know, but I'm try to preserve the suspense. I have most of the story planned out ,but I could still use some idea's! c'mon people! Help a lady out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**Dario Argento Syndrome! Thankies for the review! I'd planned to make Kev Ben's protector.

* * *

**

_**Chapter three

* * *

**_

"_Yeah", Kevin growled." I don't think so."_

He rushed at Edric, dodging blasts of pure twisting darkness, and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. A blast of black energy shot him off the shadow man and into Ben, sending the two teens to the ground in a tangle of limbs. The younger of the two boy's was the first up, eyes burning white. He shot a beam of light at Edric, who was thrown to the ground, as he himself was slammed into the wall, hit by one of Edric's shadow blasts.

"Ben!", Kevin cried when he saw the younger male collide with the wall, a sickening crunch resounding through the trailer." That's _it!_ You are so dead!"

While Kevin brutally attacked Edric, neither of them gaining any ground in the fight, Max rushed to Ben's side. The Majesdanian was unconscious, a thin trail of blood dripping down the side of his face.

"Ben? Son can you open your eyes? Ben?", Max called, shaking the teen's shoulder.

The teen blearily opened his eyes and looked around, unfocused and confused. His gaze fell on Max, who was still talking, but the world around him was silent and he couldn't hear Max's words. He frowned with concern and tried to focus on his grandfather's lips.

Slowly the sound bled back into the world and he gasped. The noise seemed almost deafening after the utter complete silence.

"Ben? Are you okay?", His grandfather asked, looking into his eyes.

For several minutes the teen simply stared at him, before understanding dawned on his face." Y-Yeah…kinda dizzy…where's Kevin?"

He glanced around Max just as Kevin was flung through the air towards them. Max, acting quickly, pulled Ben out of the way, just as Kevin slammed into the wall where the smaller teen had been. The older teen grunted on impact, pulling himself back up to his feet.

Ben Grinned dazedly at the older teen." Speak of the devil. How's it going?"

"Could use some help…",The Osmosian growled pushing off the wall and grabbing the rust buckets small dining table and slamming it brutally into Edric. Ben nodded at Max that he was okay and stood up, sending disks of light to slam into the table, pushing the table and Edric into the wall.

Kevin turned and grinned at him." Nice o-"

Before he was finished the table slammed into him full force. He slid back a few feet before breaking the table in half.

"I tire of this. I will return when you are ready to do as I ask. Until then take comfort in knowing that the girl will be in pain.", Edric said snarling.

He tapped a strange gem on his cloak that looked suspiciously like the one Ambrose had used when they fought him in the clearing. He vanished in a swirl of shadows, leaving Max and the two teens standing dumbfounded in the RV.

"Okay," Kevin said haughtily" How many bad guy's we gonna face with one of those things and why don't we have one?"

Ben shrugged, or at least tried to. His head was clouding up and he felt dizzy and ill.

"Hey, Benji…you okay?"

His gaze slid over the concerned faces of his grandfather and best friend, and he nodded, putting one hand on his head and the other on the wall to steady himself." F-Fine-"

His vision went black and his knees gave out. The last thing he saw was the ground rushing up to meet him.

"Ben!"

* * *

Edric glared down at the medic who was cleaning a wound on his side that oozed a puss colored yellow liquid.

"You were right. He refused to cooperate.", He winced at the pain in his side and looked down." He was more of a challenge than I thought…I forgot that he is Ambrose Da'Fuegan's grandson."

The medic nodded." Da'Fuegan's have always been dangerous milord."

"Indeed.", Edric said grinning." ,but they've also been known to be extremely selfless…_save Ambrose of course_…and the boy seems to value others above himself from the research we've gathered. We can use this to our advantage."

The medic nodded." Brilliant milord."

"Of course it is."

Another figure entered and bowed." The Anodite is awake."

Edric smiled maliciously, his eyes darkening." Good. I need to know more about the princeling. _Make_ the girl talk."

The figure bowed again and left.

* * *

_**Two hours later

* * *

**_

Kevin and Max leaned over Ben, who had woken up several minutes earlier. The teen was following a small flashlight held by Max with his glowing white eyes. Max shut off the light and smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Only a mild concussion, thank god. I'm not much of a doctor."

Kevin grinned at Ben, eyes twinkling mischievously." It's that thick head o' yers. Knew it'd come in handy one day."

Ben glared at him, grabbing his id mask and putting it back on." Gee, thanks."

"Any time.", the older teen quipped.

Ben shakily stood up, Max helping to steady him, and frowned. His life was waaay too dramatic. Gwen had been kidnapped. He was in love with Kevin. Soap opera much?

He grabbed his cell from his jacket pocket and looked at his messages. One missed call from home.

He called his house back and frowned when he got only the answering machine. Weird. Oh well. He turned to look at Kevin and straightened his jacket.

"I'll tell the plumbers to keep an eye out for Edric. Ben you should go home an relax, but don't sleep. Wait at least for hours.", Max said softly.

"Kev, can you take me home? ", Ben asked turning to the raven haired teen.

The older teen nodded." Sure. Let's go."

Max walked them to the door of the Rv and hugged his grandson." Be safe."

The boys nodded and headed to the car, waving back at Max before getting in and driving off. Throughout the drive to Bens house the two boy's chatted halfheartedly, trying to avoid any important matters, such as Gwen having been kidnapped by an evil alien or their budding feelings for each other.

When the car stopped, the boy's said their goodbye's and Ben got out. As Kevin pulled away Ben glanced back at him, before going inside.

The house was dark and empty, his parent's apparently gone. He made his way to the kitchen to get a snack when he heard a creak in the hall behind him.

"Mom…Dad? Is that you?"

As he moved to open the fridge he saw a note from his parents attached to the door. He pulled it off, the magnet clattering to the floor, and quickly read it.

_Ben,_

_Went to the grocery store. Be back soon. Dinner's in the microwave._

_-Mom & Dad_

He shoved the note into his pocket and moved to grab a coke from the fridge, when he heard another creak in the hallway. He turned to face the hall and slid off his id mask. His hand thrummed with light as he made his way down the hall, eyes vigilant, hearing only barely picking up the small creaks and groans of the wood floor.

"Hello?", he called softly." Whoever you are you're in _sooo _much trouble."

A creak behind him made him jump and turn around. A familiar figure stood before him, a devious grin on his pale face.

"Albedo. What are you doing here? I thought you were in containment."

The Galvin smiled." I made a friend."

A bright white light bloomed behind him, and Ben turned just in time to see a blurry white glowing figure and a burning white light heading straight for him. Pain ripped across his body and as he fell to the ground, his world turning black, he whispered one word.

"_Ambrose._"

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_

**Well? Waddaya think? Devious and dramatic much? Hope you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**Dario Argento Syndrome! Thank you for the complement on the last chapter. Warm's the black hole that is my heart.**

**bree tennyson! Great question! I love how you though that out! That'll be answered in this chapter.**

**DoctorWhoFTW! I love u ton's dude! Tank's for reviewing.**

**DecemberSaturdayFan! Glad to have you enjoyin my epic tale of epicness! Sorry for the wait, but I was busy having a killer mud fight…my skin looks great now!

* * *

**

_**Chapter four

* * *

**_

Ben awoke to find himself in a small room full of hooks and chains. Looking down at his body he realized his id mask was gone, his glow lighting up the room. He also realized, his head no longer hurt from hitting the wall earlier and that the last thing he remembered was Albedo and- Ambrose!

He shot to his feet and looked around reverently for the other Majesdanian. Nothing. He was alone. He looked around and found the door, a giant mess of welded metal. He was literally sealed in. He examined the walls only to realize they were made of the same material as the door. Oh well. Nothing he couldn't blast his way out of. Hopefully.

"Here goes."

He drew light into both hands and slammed it full force into the wall. His eyes widened as the blasts bounced off the wall and slammed into his chest, throwing him across the room.

He sat up and groaned." Ouch. Wasn't expecting that." He glanced at the wall and frowned with confusion." _What_ are these walls made of?"

Glancing down at his chest he grimaced and winced. There was a huge smoking burn coating his entire chest and throbbing painfully. He gasped ,as he shifted to stand, and collapsed, entire body shuddering. He choked back a scream and collapsed against the wall, arms around his burnt torso. His whole body was beginning to go numb and he could hear the throbbing of his heart, thundering in his chest. As his vision blackened and he slipped into unconsciousness he whispered softly.

"I _hate_ evil twins…"

* * *

Kevin Stared at his phone and sighed. He had to tell Ben. He had to let him know. It was killing him. He dialed the younger boy's number and growled when he didn't answer. He growled and hung up, not bothering to leave a message.

"Ughhh…why doesn't he ever answer when it's important?", he asked the air, grabbing his car key's and heading out to the car.

He got in and closed his eyes, giving himself a mental pep talk. He had to tell him. He couldn't stand hiding it away like some filthy secret. Ben would be okay with it even if he didn't return the older teen's feelings. Right?

He opened his eyes and started the car, slowly driving to Ben's house, trying to keep his courage. The moment he pulled up he knew something was wrong. The light's were off and the curtains drawn. He shot out of the car and ran to the door, shocked to find it unlocked. Opening the door quickly he rushed inside and called out for the younger teen.

" Benji! Benji!"

When his cries garnered no response he tore through the house only to stop in the hall where Ben's phone lay broken on the floor. He moved to the phone and grabbed it up, eyes wide with concern.

"_Benji…_", He whispered softly.

* * *

Gwen cried out as another blast of darkness slammed into her, the energy just enough to burn, but not enough to knock her unconscious. Edric snarled at her and slammed another blast into her chest.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll stop.", he whispered.

She growled, forcing mana into her eye's and causing them to glow. "_Never!_"

He frowned and nodded to the guards posted inside the room." Such a shame…"

As he left the room screams could be heard coming from inside and a dark mist leaked out the bottom of the door. He grinned maliciously and glanced back for a moment.

* * *

_**One hour later

* * *

**_

"Kevin calm down. Getting worked up won't do anything.", Max said quickly, sharing concerned glances with Helen, Manny, and Pierce.

The enraged Osmosian slammed his fists against the wall of Ben's house, shaking the pictures on it ." No! First Gwen, now Ben! I'ma Kill somebody."

Manny put a strong arm on his shoulder to stop him from hitting the wall again." Well, how bout we found the sucker _who did it _and you can kill him?"

Kevin Nodded, still fuming." Okay. Point me at 'em and get outta my way."

"O-kay...", Helen began, ready to go through the long list of people who'd kidnap Ben for any reason. It was a very long list. Pierce and Max moved to help her, leaning over Max's laptop.

As they began to discuss the most likely suspects they were interrupted by Max's phone, which he answered abruptly. In seconds his face fell and he frowned.

"Thanks' Charlie.", he said hanging up and turning to them." Bad news. _Ambrose and Albedo escaped_."

* * *

Albedo sat lazily in a desk chair, eyes on the metal door before him. "So if I understand what you are saying, The lack of sunlight will eventually make him weak and powerless, then we shall _kill_ him?"

"Basically…_yes_.", Ambrose said grinning." Everybody wins…as long as his hard-headed comrade or the _Anodite_ don't come to help him."

Albedo frowned." Chances are high that they will. It's been proven several times in the past."

"Yes, well, I think a Majesdanian and a half-Majesdanian can handle it.", Ambrose said smiling cruelly at Albedo.

" I won't be like this for long. The moment he dies I shall return to being a Galvin. This body is absolutely disgusting, Half-Majesdanian or not."

Ambrose nodded and turned his attention back to the alien tech metal door, a small sadistic smile gracing his lips.

"Such a _shame_."

* * *

**Tada's! Read and reviews! Waddaya think? I lurv da angry Kevin. Grrrrr! Rawr!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**bree tennyson , you are so right! Kevin's uber funny when angry!**

**Dario Argento Syndrome! Lurv the reference! Oh and Kevin will totally rip 'em a new one.

* * *

**

_**Chapter five-Two days later

* * *

**_

"This isn't working!"

Helen jumped at Kevin's outburst, turning away from the computer to look at him. The older teen was fuming, hands balled into fists and teeth grinding together.

"What?", She asked sharing a knowing look with Max.

Kevin sighed angrily. "It's been _two days_ and we haven't found anything to lead us to Ben _or_ Gwen! They could be slipping further and further away and here we are doing _nothing_!"

Max sighed and moved to the enraged teen's side." We're doing all we can son, and trust me, I want them back as much as you do, but we don't even know where they are. First we have to find them, then we can save them."

Kevin sat down in one of the plush leather arm chairs and put his head in his hands, pushing his palms against his eyes. Two days. Two whole day's since Ben and Gwen had been kidnapped. Kevin was beginning to feel hopeless. For all he knew the cousins could be-no. He refused to think it.

"I-I guess you're right. I'm just…"

Helen put a hand on his shoulder." Worried?"

Kevin nodded." Yeah. I'm not used to being without them. I've always had one of them to help me figure things out, ya know. Ben and Gwen, they're better at this research stuff, Gwen especially. I'm just the guy who hits things."

She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder, her xlr8 tail whipping through the air behind her." I'm sure you'll get to hit something later."

Kevin grinned and looked up." That'd be nice."

* * *

Ben lay crumpled in the corner, arms around his chest. He hadn't healed and he could only guess it was due to a lack of sunlight. He'd begun to dream about the sun, bright and wonderful, and how much he needed it. He could feel the brutal pull of the sun calling him as he lay curled around himself, his Majesdanian glow dimming.

He hadn't realized how much he needed heat and light until it was gone. Two days in darkness and he was wasting away. Weak and helpless. He missed his friends and family. Gwen. Grandpa Max. _Kevin. _He felt thick salty tears slip down his cheeks, leaving small we spots on the barely illuminated concrete.

He was gonna die here. Alone, without light. Without warmth. His glow dimmed noticeably and he felt cold, like living ice. He curled up tighter and frowned. He had to relax. Had to stay strong. It was the Majesdanian in him, hopeless and weak without the light, but the still human part of his mind knew he'd be okay. He was Ben Tennyson. He could hold on. He felt his body give out a shudder and frowned. Okay. Maybe he couldn't. If only he had some sunlight. He glanced up in an effort to hold in the pain and grinned._  
_

A small window, covered by the same mystery metal that made up the walls and door. How would he get through it for light? He leaned against the wall and stood up, white lightning arching off his fingertips. He slowly put his fingers to the corner of the metal covering and zapped it, stinging his own fingers, but also doing what he'd hoped. Super heating the metal so he could dig into got to work, hoping it would still be light out when he was done, so he could heal.

* * *

_**Two hours later

* * *

**_

Gwen sat, strapped to the chair, slowly cutting through her bonds with Mana. Her face was bruised and bloodied, but she didn't care. When she felt the telltale snap of the ropes, she grinned, flexing her fingers before cutting the bonds on her legs.

She was careful not to make a sound as she stood up and moved to the door of her cell. The guards from before stood outside the door, watching the hall. She smiled and turned back towards her chair. Time to try her new trick, long distance communication. But who to call? Ben. He would find help.

She spread out her hands and they began to glow with Mana." Ben?"

"_G-Gwen…?"_

"Yeah, it's me…are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"_I'm sorta in a metal room…with no light...digging through hot metal with my fingers. How are…you doing this?"_

"Mana communication. Verdona taught me. Why are you in a metal room?"

"_I got captured by Ambrose…and Albedo. Think you can…call Kevin for…help?"_

"Yeah. I'll tell him how to find you, then you guys can rescue me."

"_S-Sure thing…"_

She cut the connection and glanced back at the door. The guards still weren't suspicious. Good. She put her hands out again, this time searching for Kevin.

"Kevin?"

_"Gwen?'_

"Yep. It's me. Look, I'll fill you in on this later, but Ben needs you now. Ambrose and Albedo captured him. From what my Mana told me he's downtown in the warehouse district. Hurry. He didn't sound g-"

"How sneaky, my dear."

She turned around cutting the connection and found herself staring at Edric, who was sneering nastily at her. He raised his hand and a scream echoed through his ship.

* * *

Kevin rushed into the central control room of the plumbers base, desperate to tell Max and the others that he knew where to look for Ben.

"I know where to find Ben!", The rushed teen cried, drawing Max, Helen, and Manny's attention.

"How?", Manny asked with his usual disbelieving attitude.

"Gwen did this weird thing. Said she talked to Ben and he was somewhere in the warehouse district!"

Max grabbed his laser pistol and turned to the teen's. "Let's go. I'll try to track Albedo's Omnitrix."

The four person rescue team nodded and made their quickly to the rust bucket, strapping in and tearing off towards downtown Bellwood and the warehouse district. Max set the plumbers tracker for the Omnitrix, picking up two signals. Knowing that one of them was Ben's and was kept in the rust bucket, he followed the one that appeared to be in an old metal works warehouse knowing it must be Albedo.

When they reached the location of the signal, they quickly burst in ready to fight.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Cliffie attack! Take that! Jk. Whatcha think? Good chapter? Short...,but good?  
**

_**Read and Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**Thanks for the reviews! Poor Benji indeed! I'm having fun with this fic! Sorry about taking so long. I've been uber busy of late. School stuff. I'm trying to do this fic on a regular basis…so…yeah.

* * *

**

_**Chapter six

* * *

**_

Their view was obscured by dust, but they could make out two distinctly male figures, one glowing brightly.

A thick melodious voice rang out, seeming to chill the air." You're too late. He's too far gone."

Kevin growled. "_Ambrose._ Where is he?"

The smoke cleared and the figures of Ambrose and Albedo became clear. Both aliens had nasty smirks on their handsome faces, and were standing protectively in front of a large metal door. Max had gotten out his laser cannon and sonic pistol, aiming them steadily at Ambrose, Manny and Helen doing the same with their plasma guns.

"He's in there.", Albedo said harshly, pointing at the metal door." You'll have to get through us to get him, of course."

Manny rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Kevin." Of course."

With that said, Kevin rushed at Ambrose, absorbing the cement off the floor, while Helen, Manny, and Max alternated between shooting Ambrose and Albedo, who appeared to have Ben's powers, or at least, his half Majesdanian powers from before his ascension.

Kevin was hit in the shoulder by one of Albedo's stray blasts, drawing attention to his new found abilities, making the Osmosian groan." Just gets better and better…"

He dodged several of the blasts and dove behind the crates, Max and the others doing the same. They all glanced at each other and frowned.

"We can't fight them head on. We'll have to distract them while Kevin gets in that room and gets Ben.", Max said quickly, firing over the top of the crates, a groan of pain sounding from Albedo.

"Why me?", Kevin asked.

"Yeah!," Manny growled." Why him?"

Max sighed, obviously aggravated." Because he doesn't have a gun, so he'd be more useful getting Ben out." The old man popped up, Manny following him." Go!"

As Kevin made a dash for the door he could just barely hear Helen whisper 'Good luck'.

He dodged blast after blast of both light and plasma and slammed into the door, shocked when it stayed firm. He examined it for several seconds before absorbing the metal, his skin turning a metallic oily black, like living oil. As he plunged his hands into the door, the metal twisting and cracking, he felt a pressure in his back, only to realize something incredible. He'd been hit with one of Ambrose's blasts-and it had simply bounced off him, slamming back into the shocked Majesdanian.

'_What is this stuff?_', he thought, tearing the door from its hinges and hurling it at Albedo, who only partially dodged, being slammed into a pile of heavy metal barrels.

Kevin turned away grinning and froze. The sight inside the dark metal room broke his heart and would stay forever engrained in his memory.

"_Benji…_"

The small Majesdanian was curled up in the corner, hands wrapped tightly around his torso. The nearby window, which had been covered with metal, was pulled open a sliver, blood speckles around it. Looking at Ben's pale shaking form Kevin felt something snap inside of him.

"_How dare you!_", he hissed turning around and settling his eyes on Ambrose, the oily metal covering his body adding to the terror of his appearance." _I'll kill you!_"

He flung himself at the glowing ethereal being, slamming him to the ground. Ambrose tried to blast him off, but the blasts were deflected by the metal coating the half mad teens body. Kevin delivered blow after blow, blood splattering his face, the cries of Max and the others distant and unheeded.

All he could see was Ben's half dead form, curled in on himself in a futile effort to stop the pain. Eyes closed in a half glazed state, sweat dripping from his pale, barely illuminated face. Were it not for the slight glow of his light and the ethereal sway of his wispy hair Kevin would have though him-

"Kevin Stop! This isn't helping Ben!", Helen's voice cried, cutting into his thoughts and bringing him back down to earth." He's unconscious already! Please…we need you to help with Ben!"

He glanced up at her then back at Ambrose, who lay limp beneath him, blood splattered on his face and chest. For a moment Kevin didn't understand what she was saying, his mind still clouded by rage, but he still stood up, turning to find Max walking out of the metal room, the broken body of Benjamin Tennyson in his arms.

That snapped Kevin out of his daze and he was at the boy's side in seconds. He glanced up at Max, eyes full of worry." Is he…?"

Max sighed softly." He's hurt, but alive. We need to get him to Horace, fast!"

A horn honked outside and Manny rushed in, grinning." C'mon! I snuck out while Kev was beatin' the tar out of . Rust buckets ready!"

As they rushed towards the door Helen happened to look back and notice that both Ambrose and Albedo had vanished.

"They're gone…", She said quickly, eyes wide.

Max frowned." We'll find them later. Ben needs help now!"

She nodded following them into the rust bucket, eyes settling on Kevin, who sat on the bed, leaned against the wall, clutching Ben so the unconscious teen wouldn't fly off the bed as they drove.

The rv tore down the empty back roads, shifting the teens in the back from side to side roughly, but Kevin made sure Ben was kept still. As the sun skimmed over the unconscious Majesdanians skin, Kevin began to wonder why he wasn't healing. He stilled healed when exposed to sunlight so theoretically, he should have been healing at that moment, but he wasn't.

Kevin was shocked out of his thoughts by the sudden jostling as Max hit the breaks and unbuckled himself." We're here!"

Kevin picked Ben up bridal style and , Max, Manny, and Helen opening the door for the overburdened teen. As soon as they entered the plumbers base, people crowded them, pulling Ben from Kevin's strong arms, and ushering them into a small room that resembled a lab.

"Ben!", Kevin called, trying to fight his way to Ben. Deep inside he knew he'd just be in the way, but a huge part of him had to be with the small enchanting teen, just in case he needed him. In the end he was pushed back and ended up collapsing in a nearby computer chair, head on the desk, asleep.

* * *

Gwen looked up at Edric through the fog of her tears, a broken look set on her face. Blood pooled beneath her and her clothes coated in it. Sobs wracked her slight frame. The shadow being sneered down at her eyes trained on her face.

"You will tell me his weakness!", he growled" You cant survive much longer, my dear."

She shook with her sobs and said the one word…no…_name_…that would doom her cousin. "_Kevin._"

* * *

**What will happen to Ben? Will Kevin ever admit his love for him? What's in store now that Gwen betrayed her cousin? Why am I asking you all this? I really have no idea. Oh well. So…what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**Thanks for the Reviews! They make me want to push on. I'm happy to say that I finally found the last hand written copy of this fic so I have it all ready to complete! Woot!**

* * *

_**Chapter seven-Next morning**_

* * *

Ben lay frail and still in the stark white room, His family, minus Gwen, at his side. Kevin stood in the doorway, eyes tracing the teens unconscious figure, a soft expression painted on his face.

"How's he doin'?", he asked softly, his usual cocky gusto gone.

Max turned to him, face set in a soft expression." He'll be okay. He just needs some rest. They really…hurt him."

The teen nodded and moved into the room eyes trailed on the smaller teen." Yeah…they'll pay for what they did to him."

Sandra looked up at him, and for once there was no hint of disappointment or distrust. She nodded holding her son's thin frail hand." They better."

Never before had Kevin seen her so…vicious. He understood. He felt a vile burning rage fermenting in the pit of his stomach when he thought of Ambrose and Albedo and what they did to Ben.

Where it not for the fact that Ben needed him and they still needed to save Gwen, he'd already have tracked them down and killed them. Anyone who hurt Ben had to die. Of course this meant he had a long list of people to kill…,but it was worth it. To keep Ben safe.

He sighed and made his way out of the small room to where the plumbers were waiting, Max following. They were waiting for the two to join them so they could launch a rescue mission to get Gwen.

* * *

Gwen sat on the cold floor, unable to believe what she'd done. She'd sold her cousin out. Edric had decided to give Gwen back, now that he'd gotten what he wanted. He would find the raven haired Osmosian and use him to manipulate the Majesdanian Princeling into doing as he asked.

Yes. With the boy's help he would destroy the king of Zephar and take the throne. The boy would not dare disobey him with the Osmosian boy's life in the balance, and the girl would be to upset with herself to do any thing. He figured killing the girl was kinder than letting her face them after what she'd done. It was a perfect plan.

* * *

Ambrose held his bandaged arm and frowned at Albedo, who sat across from him in the small empty house. His eyes flashed dangerously as the small alien attempted to rationalize why they'd failed to kill the Tennyson boy, annoying the hell out of the Majesdanian ex-Emperor.

"Or perhaps it was an error in our cal-"

"Silence you sad little child! We will get him back", He snarled, blasting a hole in the hall." ,and then he will _pay_."

Albedo smiled." Alright…,but it's my turn to make the plan."

Ambrose sighed and nodded." _Indeed it is_."

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

* * *

Verdona clutched her granddaughters Scarf, eyes glowing bright with Mana, as she led Max, Kevin, and two other plumbers to her granddaughters Mana signature.

"How's it goin' granny?", Kevin asked, a snarl coating his voice.

Her eyes returned to normal and she frowned." The trail ends here."

Kevin looked around and snarled when a voice echoed out of the darkness." I knew you'd find us. The pretty little Anodite girl told us. So helpful."

Edric walked out from the darkness holding a bruised and bloody Gwen, tears streaking down her pale face.

"Gwen!", Max, Kevin, and Verdona cried moving forward threateningly.

Edric pulled the darkness into his hand and aimed it at Gwen." Not so fast. I'll make a trade, since the Princeling isn't here. The Anodite for the Osmosian."

They all paled, eyes widening. Sharing one quick glance they got into fighting position, Kevin absorbing some nearby metal, Verdona charging Mana into her hands, and Max and the plumbers pulling out Laser pistols.

Max growled stepping forward." Not a chance."

Edric grinned maliciously." How is that not a surprise. I suppose we fight now?"

Kevin grinned, rushing at him." Yeah…and you lose."

As Kevin charged the shadow alien, Verdona threw blasts of Mana, shielding Max and the plumbers who were getting her and leading her to the car. Edric slammed Kevin to the ground, a cloud of shadow blocking Verdona, the only one other than Kevin left, from seeing the teen and shadow alien.

She could hear the sound of a scuffle and see arcs of darkness flying out. A cry of pain drew her into action and she whipped her Mana around, clearing the shadows away to reveal-an empty field. Kevin and Edric were gone!

"_Oh dear_."

* * *

Ben shot up in bed, eyes wide, heart pounding. "Kevin!"

* * *

**Sorry bout the short chapie. Anyway, Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**Thanks for the Reviews! They make me want to push on. I'm happy to say that I finally found the last hand written copy of this fic so I have it all ready to complete! Woot! Btw, cliffhangers are my specialty. **

* * *

_**Chapter eight**_

* * *

"Kevin!", Ben cried thrashing in the stark white hospital bed, glow intensifying. He needed Kevin _now_! "Kevin!"

He got up off the bed, legs shaking, and weakly made his way down the hall, his skin barely glowing. When he entered the main room his fevered eyes searched the faces of everyone in the room, landing on Max, Verdona, the plumbers, and Gwen, who was bruised and had several bandages covering her body,…,but no Kevin.

"W-Where is he?", the pained teen asked, eyes on his grandparents.

They both froze, sharing a guilty glance. Gwen stepped forward, worry in her eyes. "You're hurt. You shouldn't be-"

"Where is K-Kevin?"

Verdona sighed moving to her grandson. "Edric captured him, but don't worry dear, we'll get him back."

Ben felt his legs go weak, and he began to fall, Gwen barely catching him and lowering him down softly. Her eyes checked him over concernedly and she squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't feel so good…", He said softly, the taste of copper on his tongue. His eyes widened as he realized that his chest and hands really hurt. Like _really really _hurt. He looked down and stared at the bandages on his chest and hands, blood seeping through the one on his chest.

Gwen gasped. "We need help! He's bleeding!", she said turning to Max and the other plumbers. They were immediately at his side examining the wound. His eyes began to droop and they got him onto a chair.

"What happened to him?", Gwen asked her grandfather, brushing a hand over the bruise on her cheek, eyes on her injured cousin, his dimly glowing skin concerning her.

Max and Verdona seemed to stiffen, eyes hardening. Max cleared his throat and growled. "Ambrose and Albedo locked him up. We think they may have attempted to torture him."

Ben coughed deeply, eyes losing more of their glow. " They didn't torture me…I tried to b-blast my…way out of t-the metal r-room…and it…it bounced b-back. I k-kept thinking…I'd heal…,but I didn't."

Before they could further question Ben on what happened Manny came rushing in, grinning like mad.

"We got a lock on Kevin's location. Peirce's getting the ship ready. C'mon.", he said quickly.

"Alright let's get-", Max began, stopping when he saw Ben push himself up. "Ben, son, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm going. Kev's in trouble and I'm gonna help.", the Majesdanian said firmly, or at least, as firmly as he could with his voice wavering.

Gwen growled. "You're too hurt to go. You're staying here."

Ben frowned, summoning as much light energy as he could, energy pooling into his eyes and fingertips, crackling like white lightning and distorting his voice as he spoke. "You think you can make me?"

Gwen's eyes widened and she sighed. "Alright, you can come, but you stay in the ship."

He sagged as the energy faded. "N-Not a chance. I can't help from the…s-ship."

Max moved to his grandson's side, helping him stay up before Gwen could protest. "We can't stop him from helping, all we can do is help him keep from getting hurt. C'mon."

Gwen wanted to argue with her grandfather, but she quickly realized he was right. Even as injured as he was, Ben could probably overpower them. She sighed and followed the others to the ship, eyes on her cousin.

* * *

"We're approaching the ship where the signal's coming from.", Helen said, zipping to the other side of the room.

"Everyone get ready!", Max shouted, cocking his laser pistol, helping Ben to stand.

They all moved to the ship's ramp, weapons at the ready, as Manny guided the ship to the other spacecraft, shooting a hole in its side with a happy cry of "Booya!". As the ramp lowered, they jumped through the hole of twisted metal, Gwen lowering herself and Ben down behind the others.

The inside of the ship was a stark contrast to what they'd expected. For one thing, no guards. For another thing, no alarm. _Weird_. However, just because their were no guards it didn't mean they were safe. They silently followed after Max, who held the tracer in his hand, weaving their way through the dark corridors of the ship.

When they reached the source of the signal, a large heavy metal door with strange sigils, they paused, Ben gasping and leaning on Manny, who'd taken him from Gwen after she got him in.

"W-Well…wh-at…are we…w-waiting for…?", the pained teen asked, dazed white eyes trained on the door. "We…got s-some serious…alien…butt kicking…to do…"

With a slight nod, Helen and Peirce pulled open the door, revealing Edric, grinning triumphantly, Kevin chained to the ground beside him.

Ben's eyes widened and he gasped, moving away from Manny and a few steps closer to Kevin. "Kevin?"

Glancing up Kevin frowned, eyes filled with worry. "Benji-"

"It's about time you got here _Princeling_. I've been waiting for you.", Edric said, interrupting the raven haired teen.

Ben tried his best to growl, but it came out more like a gasp. "W-What do you want?"

Edric's grin widened. "_I want your power_."

Ben frowned. "Sorry man…it's…not for sale…"

With that said, the Majesdanian teen shakily shot a blast of light at the shadow alien, starting the battle. Blasts of heat and color filled the air as Edric's guards finally arrived, taking on the plumbers helpers. Ben blasted at Edric, but was getting weak, his over tired body failing him. He sagged, vision blurring, and was slammed back by a blast from Edric, body hitting the ground with a sickening crack, his already bruised and broken body screaming in pain.

The teen's cries were enough to jolt Kevin, the Osmosian tugging wildly at the chains keeping him bound to the floor. His wrists ached and bled, but he still pulled, heart pounding furiously. Another of Ben's cries split the air and Kevin tore his wrist from the metal cuff, absorbing its metal with his free hand and breaking the other chain.

He dashed through the laser blasts, eyes on Edric who stood over a gasping Ben. The Osmosian slammed his metal fist into the shadow alien's head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Ben?", Kevin said softly, leaning down and touching the smaller teens shoulder. "C'mon Benji, we gotta get you outa here."

When the Majesdanian didn't respond, he felt his heart freeze up. Looking down at the smaller teen he felt sick, a nasty red pooling beneath him. Without thinking he picked the bleeding teen up and made for the door, rushing into the corridor where he set Ben down.

"K-Kev…? Y-You okay…?", The smaller boy asked, eyes opening slowly.

The older teen felt a tear slip down his cheek, several more following." Why did you come Benji? You-You were already hurt, and now…"

Ben frowned dazedly. "Why're you…crying?"

This was it, Kevin realized. This was his chance. Pushing back his fear he leaned down, the sound of the battle in the other room distant ,and tilted Bens head up, kissed him, eyes closing. He could feel the younger teens shock, but then Ben kissed back. Opening his eyes, Kevin sighed softly, staring at the boy's eyes.

"That's why."

* * *

**ooooooh...kissin. Finally! Bevintasticness! **

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**Thanks for the Reviews! I lurvs them! Food for my writing addiction! Nummy. Nom nom nom. *noms on reviews***

* * *

_**Chapter nine**_

_This was it, Kevin realized. This was his chance. Pushing back his fear he leaned down, the sound of the battle in the other room distant ,and tilted Bens head up, kissed him, eyes closing. He could feel the younger teens shock, but then Ben kissed back. Opening his eyes, Kevin sighed softly, staring at the boy's eyes._

"_That's why."_

* * *

For several seconds Ben stared at Kevin with a mix of shock and delight, hoping to god it wasn't the blood loss causing him to hallucinate. No…It couldn't be. He'd never have imagined Kevin's lips tasting so sweet, with the slightest hint of something soothing, like cinnamon.

"Benji?", Kevin whispered softly, in a pleading tone, eyes searching his face.

He frowned, blinking several times in an attempt to clear his now hazy vision. "Did I imagine…y-you kissing me…?"

Kevin shook his head, smiling lightly. "Nope…That was real."

Ben closed his eyes, body feeling weak. "_Good_…"

Kevin frowned, lightly shaking Ben's shoulder, growing concerned when he got no response. "Benji…?"

He then remembered the smaller teens injury and felt his heart stop. Looking down to assess the damage, his eyes grew wide. Ben's chest was a mess of blood, the once white bandages now a sickening red. Kevin quickly scooped him up, careful not to jostle the unconscious boy.

The sounds of the battle were still loud, alerting him to the fact that he couldn't take the bloody boy back into the room. He couldn't get help from anyone else. They were all busy fighting. He was _alone_ with Ben's life in his hands.

Looking down, he felt his heart speed up. The pale beautiful teen in his arms breath was slowing. His Majesdanian glow fading. "Hold on Benji. Please hold on."

He started down the corridor, unsure of what to do, whispering soft soothing phrases to the alien in his arms. He kicked open door after door, growing angrier as he went along. Anger faded to agony as Ben's heartbeat grew weak and Kevin collapsed in the hall, sobbing brokenly and cradling the still boy.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time passed before voices were echoing around him and people were attempting to pry Ben from his arms, but he knew that he couldn't let the small limp teen go. If he did he might never get him back.

"Kevin! They just want to help. Let them help."

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't identify who it was. Still, it had the desired effect and he let them pull Ben from his arms. As soon as the smaller teen was out of his grasp he stood, shaking slightly, eyes staring blank ahead.

He followed the people who carried Ben, his own hurt hand a dull pain in the background. They boarded a ship, the trip going by in a blur for everyone. Kevin had calmed down enough to realize that the people who had taken Ben from him were the plumbers who Ben and the others had come with and they were taking them back to the plumbers base.

"Kev, You okay?", A soft voice asked.

He turned to see Gwen, tears streaming down her cheeks, and, as much as he wanted to let it all out, he knew it wasn't the time. He nodded softly, hoping she'd get the hint.

She Tilted her head and smiled. "Wanna talk about it?"

Obviously she hadn't got the hint. He shook his head turning away to look out the window at the dark night sky, a tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

Three days had passed and Kevin had yet to get up the courage to see Ben. The smaller teen had recovered within a day thanks to his Majesdanian heritage. They'd put him in a room with a large window and let the sunlight, and Ben's healing ability, do the rest.

So now Kevin stood, once again, in the hall that would lead to Ben's room debating whether or not to go in. Was Ben really okay with the kiss or was it the blood loss and confusion that had made him seem so…_happy_. I mean, would he really want to be with him? The ex-con with a bad attitude. Ben was, after all, a hero.

"Kev?"

He turned to see where the soft voice had come from and found himself facing Ben, who was eyeing him with curiosity. He looked human again so Kevin could only assume they'd gotten him a new id mask to replace the one Ambrose and Albedo had taken from him.

He stood so close that Kevin could smell the familiar scent of light leather and heat that clung to his figure. For several minutes he simply stared down at him, Ben staring back, wondering what he should do. He didn't even realize he'd been inching steadily closer to the smaller boy until their lips met and his world melted into a sweet symphony of Ben and only Ben.

When they broke apart it seemed almost physical, like an electric charge faded from the air, leaving not even the slightest hint it had ever been there. Kevin was frozen in shock and wonder. Ben did love him! Recovering quickly the raven haired teen smirked, remembering he had a reputation to keep. "Benji, you are so the girl in this relationship."

Ben growled. "Am not- wait! Did you just say "Relationship"?"

Kevin blushed slightly, and nodded. "Well yeah…I sorta figured…if you don't want to?"

"N-No…no. I want to. I just thought you wouldn't want to.", Ben mumbled quickly, doubt creeping into his voice.

Kevin grinned. "I want to."

The brunette smiled up at him and let out a sigh, obviously relieved by the raven haired teens answer. "Good."

"Yeah", Grin. ",But you're still the girl."

"Am not!"

* * *

**Short? Yes. Fluff filled? Yes. A new chapter soon? Yes again. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I really hate to point out the obvious, but here goes…I don't own Ben 10...**_**sigh**_**…now I'm depresssed…**

**Reviews! *Dives into pile of reviews* Woot! Again with the utter fantasticness of the reviews!**

* * *

_**Chapter ten**_

* * *

"_What'll we do about Ambrose and Albedo?", Helen asked, looking to Max._

"_I say we find 'em and pound 'em.", Kevin said quickly._

_Manny grinned. "I'm with him."_

_Max shook his head. "No. We wait. Sooner or later they'll make a move, and when they do, we'll be ready."_

* * *

"_So we have no idea why he went after Kevin?", Ben asked, glancing around the room at the assembled plumbers._

"_There was no reason for him to-", Max began._

"_I told him."_

_All eyes turned to Gwen, whose whisper had interrupted the elderly plumber. She was leaned against a computer desk, eyes cast downward towards the floor. She glanced up at them, eyes full of tears._

"_What…?", Ben said softly, eyes on his cousin._

_She chocked a bit before meeting his eyes. "He asked me how he could get to you…and I told him Kevin. I-I'm sorry."_

_Ben's eyes shone with disappointment, but he gave her a small smile. "I-It's okay…it's not your fault."_

"_Sure it's not.", Kevin growled. "she just got me kidnapped and you hurt…"_

_Ben shot him a glare. "Kevin!"_

"_What?", The raven haired teen growled. "It's true."_

_Gwen felt tears drip down her cheeks and she nodded. "He's right.", and with that said she rushed from the room._

_Ben turned to Kevin before going after her. "We'll talk later. Gwen! Gwen wait!"_

* * *

_He found her in a small empty lab, staring down at her lap. Quiet as can be he made his way over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_He didn't mean it Gwen. It's not your fault. Edric tortured you.", He said softly._

_She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes determined. "No Ben. Kevin is right. I sold you guys out. I-I'm gonna need some time. I'm going to train with Verdona. I decided yesterday."_

"_You can't! Gwen…what about us?", he said giving her a confused look._

"_I sold you out Ben!", She screamed, turning to look at him. "I have to go. I put you guys at risk."_

_"We'll miss you Gwen.", He said softly, giving her a sad smile._

_she reached out and gave him a soft hug. "I'll miss you guy's too."_

_Kevin gave her a small smile as she left, letting go of Ben and clasping Verdona's hand. "I'm sorry..."_

_She smiled._

* * *

"_Benjadek Da'Fuegan"_

_He growled, eyeing the Majesdanians. "My name is Benjamin Tennyson."_

_The leader of the trio stepped forward. "My apologies sire. You defeated Ambrose Da'Fuegan, yes?"_

_Kevin snorted. "Sure did. Benji here wiped the floor with that creep."_

_The leader nodded to the others. "Then according to tradition my lord…you are our new Emperor."_

_Ben gasped audibly, glancing at his grandfather and Kevin. "Are you serious?"_

_The trio nodded, bowing respectfully. "We live to serve you now Benjamin Tennyson, The Bright Death."_

_His eyes widened further. "Bright Death?"_

_The trio's leader stood. "The meaning of Da'Fuegan sire, though Mata'Uhn seems to suit you better."_

"_Mata'Uhn?"_

_She smiled. "Moon child. We heard you had the Lithuathuim. A great gift. In honor of this we shall grant you a new title. Benjamin Mata'Uhn."_

* * *

"_Hey Benji…what's wrong? I've never seen you so quiet.", Kevin asked, moving to his side._

_He sighed. "They want me to go with them. To learn to rule. I'm not sure what to do."_

_Giving him a light kiss on the cheek, Kevin smiled. "Do it. This is a chance to learn about yourself. Your powers, man. I'll be waiting when you come back."_

* * *

* * *

_"I'm gonna miss you Tennyson.",Kevin said softly, grabbing hold of his hand and giving him a soft kiss._

_"I'm gonna miss you too Levin.", He said grinning and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him back. "Don't worry, I"ll be back before you know it."_

_With those last words he followed The three Majesdanians onto the ship, Waving softly to the raven haired teen until he couldn't see him anymore._

* * *

He sighed. Six months since Gwen had left with Verdona. Four since he'd left for Majesdania. He was growing tired of being waited on hand and foot. It made him uncomfortable. The sound of footsteps on the diamond grass alerted him to the presence of another.

"My liege, there's an important message for you."

He turned to see his advisor, The Female Majesdanian Komati, in her usual gown and smiled. "From who?"

She moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "From Earth."

He turned around and frowned. "Earth?"

She nodded, leading him into the palace. "Indeed sire."

They entered the throne room, where a glimmering sheet of light held Kevin's face. The Osmosian was talking fast, worried or short for time, Ben didn't know.

"Kevin? What's wrong?", He asked, walking up to the sheet.

Kevin's eyes looked him over, taking in the new outfit, made of light and crystals, and the new crown. "Benji?"

Ben smiled. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

Kevin sighed, obviously relieved. "It's Ambrose. He's back. He and Albedo Broke out Edric and got together Animo, Charmcaster, and Hex. We called Gwen, she and Verdona are on their way, but we could use your help. Think on it"

Komati moved to his side when the image vanished, Kevin cutting the communication, and bowed. "What Shall we do sire?"

He grinned, Pulling his ID mask from a pouch on his outfit, slipping it on. "Get me a ship. It's hero time."

* * *

**Tada! There will be a sequel, but I may take longer to start it because I've decided to rewatch the whole Ben 10 series (no worries, I do school at home and don't sleep well, so I'll be done with it quick.) to get the characters down. Please read and review this chapter. Btw, sorry it's short, but I wanted it to have that quick end of an episode or movie feel.**


End file.
